1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery device with plural joined-together batteries, more particularly one, which includes at least two single-part batteries joined together to be convenient to use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Currently, several common chargeable single-part batteries can be directly put in an electric appliance to supply power; to charge such chargeable single-part batteries, first the batteries are taken out of the electric appliance, and positioned on a charger one by one.
Or alternatively, several common chargeable single-part batteries can be held and fixed in a plastic box to comprise a battery set; to charge such a battery set, first the plastic box with the batteries is taken out of the electric appliance, and located on a charger. Therefore, the above conventional chargeable batteries are inconvenient to use. Furthermore, chargers for the conventional chargeable batteries have relatively large dimensions because they have a hollow holding portion to contain the batteries. Consequently, it takes relatively much cost to manufacture the chargers.